User blog:Taylor Vaanu McKenzie/Reincarnation au: Moments in Between
"What?!" Taylor widened his eyes, getting off the sofa as he stared at the blond and almost kicking the mugs of hot cocoa off the coffee table. "we missed your birthday?! Why didn't you say it was recent? I could've gotten you a late present!" Jake smiled, amused with the brunette's reaction. For some reasons, I think I should've expected him to react like that... He chuckled. "It's not that recent. We're towards the end of the month, and it was on the first week. It's not a big deal, Boy Scout." he reached for the brunette's waist, pulling him back. "meeting you is a gift enough." "Flatterer," Taylor said, flushed. He held the blond's arms around him, "But no, we're doing this properly." He pulled out his phone as he sat back on the sofa. "Hello? Hey Mr. Rick, yeah, you're open tonight, right? Your offer still good? Yeah... yeah, make it a reservation for two." Jake narrowed his eyes, putting his empty mug down on the table. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him closer. "What are you doing?" "Calling in a favor, literally," Taylor grinned as he hung up, he got up from the couch and got their jackets and scarves from the coat rack. "come on, I'm treating you out tonight. First off, the movies!" Jake groaned, meeting Taylor half way, taking him in his arms and man-handling him back into the sofa. "Nooooo..." he whined as Taylor giggled, trying to get the blond off him again. "... It's below thirty degrees out there, what about the original plan? Hot cocoa, then we make S'Mores in front a fireplace screensaver, and cuddle?" "Cause we can do that when we come back, since you are staying the night," Taylor chuckles, hitting the blond with a throw pillow. Jake grunts, giving the brunette the chance to break free. He stands and starts wearing his jacket. "Besides, you can never go wrong with the appeal of watching a movie, at the very back row..." he smiles seductively, winking. "... and trying not to get caught in a middle of a make-out session..." Jake smirks back, humming. "Fiiiiine... You had me at make-out." ─────── They didn't, in fact, have a make out session. Taylor had good taste in action movies, which was also Jake's favorite kind, and while they pretty much share one seat with the brunette on the blond's lap—they were at the back, so they wouldn't block anyone's view from behind—Jake was too into the plot. However, that didn't stop him from getting handsy in especially slow scenes. Not that Taylor minded. "All right, Boy Scout," Jake stretched as Taylor got off him while the credits rolled, "where to next?" Taylor grins, taking the blond's hand. "You'll see." A short drive through a snowy evening, they arrived at The Goal Post bar. "Huh, well, didn't expect our last stop to be a bar. It's too early, don't you think?" Jake mused as he got off his motor and pulled off the helmet on Taylor, "besides, aren't you hungry? We haven't had dinner yet." Taylor simply smiled. "Do you trust me?" Once again, Jake is caught off guard with the feeling of Déjà Vu. He didn't think he needed any more confirmation that this was his Taylor. He chuckled softly, "You could say that." he smiled coyly. "Then..." The brunette smirked, going behing Jake and covering his eyes with his gloved hands. "... no peeking." Jake snorted, "Really? Well, I believe you got that covered... literally." he muses. "Smartass. Come on." They pressed on, being careful not to trip on snow. Jake can hear Taylor talking to some man, as well as some woman who sounded a bit hyper, yet maternal. His leg caught once on a table, to which Taylor apologized for but didn't take his hands off. He felt something silky against his face when they went through, what he expected to be, a door frame. Then he was lowered until he sat down on a cushion. Finally, Taylor moved away and gave him back his vision. He blinks at the sudden lights before realizing where they were. It was a fairly small room, the lighting of the room was yellowish, giving a nice, calming, warm effect. Pillow cushions were sprawled all over the floor. In the center of it, a small table covered in a light blue, cotton sheet. There was, as cliché as it sounds, wine glasses, an iced bucket of champagne, as well as candlelight. A large bodied black-American came in, grinning and winking at Taylor as he sets down their dinner; Chicken Alfredo pasta with chicken Parmesan for the side. Jake gaped, staring at the assemble before looking at Taylor's excited face. "What the... I thought we walked into a bar, not a fancy, hipster-themed restaurant." "We did; only close friends or family know about this." Taylor chuckles as he hugged a pillow to his chest, "I managed to finish High School before I went into a coma. The man who served our food, he used to be a football coach. He helped my parents out when they were low on funds to pay the hospital. Anyway, he resigned being the coach a few years after I graduated and opened this place with his girlfriend... well, fiancé now, really. I convinced my parents to give him the money that was reserved for as college funds since I don't really have plans; didn't feel like it anymore. So anyway... He manage to get the ring and proposed last year. Technically, it was just pretty much paying him back for his help when I was asleep. He told me that if ever I needed anything, just ask." Then suddenly, he got a little shy and smiles. "So... you like it, right? I mean... the set up isn't too much? Not too cheesy?" Jake smiles adoringly, moving through the cushions and hugging Taylor to his chest. "It's perfect," he placed a kiss on top of the brunette's head. "thank you. You're the best." "Anything for my boyfriend." Taylor beamed, before widening his eyes and covering his mouth. "Oops... I mean..." Jake moved back as well, staring at the brunette. "Did you just..." "I'm sorry! I jumped the gun, didn't I?" Taylor stammered as he covered his face, completely flustered, "I-I mean, yeah, I know, we just met two weeks ago, it's too soon, we still don't really know each other really well for..." He was interrupted by something soft and warm against his lips. You're wrong... Jake pulls Taylor closer to him as he deepens the kiss, You knew me longer... you may have forgotten, but your heart remembers... he wished he could say it, could explain everything; but he barely could explain it to himself yet. This wasn't the right time to tell Taylor the truth... But to stake the claim? It couldn't be any sooner. "Taylor," Jake exhales as they finally separated, "I feel the same way. Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend." Taylor blinked, surprise, fingers tracing the shape of his mouth, before he breaks into a grin. "You mean that? It... you don't think we're moving too fast?" We're technically married... Jake wanted to say, but stopped himself. He simply chuckled. "Hey, as long as you're ready to be saddled with this much burden," he gestures to himself, "now's a good time as any." Taylor punches him on the shoulder, "You just had to ruin the moment." "Oh, there was a moment?" The brunette laughs as he moved in again to close the gap. And that's when a woman stuck her head in, "AH!" "Sorry to scare you, dear," The woman smiled sweetly, "but Ricky told me to make sure you kiddies would eat the food before it gets cold. It's better when it's hot, after all." She winks at them, "you can save the fun for later." Taylor blushes, embarrassed while Jake just looked amused. "Er... right... t-thanks, Ms. Angela..." he managed out. The woman smiles once more before leaving. He sighs, and catches Jake grinning at him. "Wow," The blond snickers, "you sound like a teenage girl getting caught by her parents doing the do." Taylor rolled his eyes, smacking Jake with a small pillow. "Shut up, or I'm not going to spoon feed you your meal at least once." OMAKE [Two days after...] "Come on, it wasn't that bad!" Jake stared at Taylor, incredulous, "Not bad? If that wasn't bad, I'd hate to see what is!" he groaned, "Your dad pointed a shotgun at me!" "A fake shotgun, he likes scaring off boyfriend prospects that way." Taylor snickers, hugging the blond's arm. "the fact that you only looked mildly surprised and even stared at the gun makes you good on his book.'' ''If you're really gonna be dating guys, at least date one that has guts to defend you from a low-life holding a gun''.' that's what he told me when I first came out." ''Oh god... Thank the surprises I had to deal with in the military plus '''La Huerta...'' Jake shakes his head. "So... there aren't any more terrifying relatives I should know about, right?" Disclaimer: This isn't strictly following canon. (In the case of HSS references/crossover) Category:Blog posts